


Contagious

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (thanks to the sex pollen), Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Top Kylo Ren, strangely supportive Kylo??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: On one of the rare on-world missions to be graced by both Kylo Ren's and General Hux's presence, the General gets exposed to a strange kind of pollen that leaves him lethargic and forces him to return to the ship. But when Kylo Ren returns to the Finalizer as well, it turns out that the pollen Hux fell into was more 'strange' than either of them bargained for...





	Contagious

It was a rare thing to see Hux join an on-world mission. Kylo had often thought of him as a creature of space—a man whose boots needed the clack of metal floors, who liked himself to be contained in a ship, with the vastness of space waiting outside, but unable to reach him. It was strange to see him walk on ground that stretched farther than any spaceship was long. He seemed smaller, too, under the blue canopy of a tropical sky. The black of his uniform, which drew out his silhouette on Starkiller Base, seemed out of place against the lush forest backdrop. He was too linear for this place, there were too many edges about his person; he looked too trimmed down to walk through this wild jungle. The difficult terrain and the humid air were taking a toll on him: no matter how much he tried to keep his usual facade of icy control, he couldn’t stop the rivulets of sweat that ran down his pale skin and into the now wet collar of his jacket, which he had not taken off even though his sweat had already seeped through the back. 

Kylo Ren himself did not really care about the heat. Heat, cold, rain—all of them were negligible outside influences, nothing he could not ignore. He had learned to ignore them long ago. And after all, Darth Vader’s body had burned away, and he had still become the greatest Sith Lord of all times, so what was a bit of heat in comparison? Hardly an annoyance, really. And with the humming of the living force all around him, so many currents and rivulets and rivers that bumped and chirped and flowed into each other, the heat became nothing but an afterthought.

Hux had not had his training, and he was suffering visibly. To be completely honest, Kylo was pretty amused by the way Hux tried to avoid the roots growing arching out of the forest ground while also keeping his poise, and none of the lowly spokenmuttered swear words coming from the General’s lips escaped his ears.

It very much was his own fault, of course. The reason they were here was an ancient Jedi temple, a place of mystical reputation that had only recently been located by First Order scouts in the service of the Knights of Ren, and where Kylo hoped to find remnants of weapons or technologies or other artifacts of the Jedi Order which might help them further the cause of the First Order. The reason Hux had decided that he needed to join Kylo Ren on his expedition was that his scouts had reported traces of what seemed to have been an Old Republican military base, which they had been unable to enter. For this reason, they had brought the Order’s best security slicers with them, together with a local hunter’s daughter, who was serving them as a guide to the temple in the hope of being safely returned to her father.

The girl was as flighty and shy as one could expect from her situation. Her species was reptilian, cold-blooded and green-skinned, and since she kept nearly vanishing in the jungle Kylo had ordered the stormtroopers to use the infrared setting on their visors to keep track of her. Kylo didn’t need to do so himself, since he felt her energy clearly, but he’d rather the troopers were able to keep track of her on their own. He had never made the mistake of trusting a hostage to stay obedient.

When they finally reached the stone plateau around the temple, Hux’ uniform was soaked through to the skin after nearly three hours of constant marching through the fever-wet jungle, and one of the slicers looked close to passing out.

“Stay here and make camp,” Kylo ordered the ‘troopers, though he watched Hux as he spoke, who looked decidedly unwell . “I will be back shortly.” He needed to make sure that there were no hidden traps, and it was easier for him to find anything that would be force-activated if there were no distractions.

He took his time to traverse the plateau and survey the southern walls of the temple. He could not find any traps; the Jedi likely didn’t think anybody would be able to attack them without them noticing their approach through the jungle, or maybe they were naïve enough to think nobody would attack them at all. He could feel the life that had taken over the temple after the Jedi’s demise, a plethora of waves and ripples and whistles in the Force: three big herbivores like the ones whose hides had been drying at the hunter’s hut, some families of small mammals, dozens of birds, and thousands of insects. The din of life was louder even than in the jungle below. He figured that the animals felt safe within the walls of the old temple, where it would be harder for a predator to sneak up on them unnoticed.

He had to search for a while before he found the doorway to the temple. The arch was still standing, but the walkway beneath had caved partially in at some point. He was quite sure there had to be another way inside—otherwise the herbivores would not have been able to get in—but since he had ascertained that there was no danger coming from the old building, he decided to send out one or two stormtroopers to scout out the rest of the structure when he got back to camp.

The camp was nearly fully set up by the time he was back, and Hux was supervising the inspection of the splicing equipment and weapons to make sure that the humidity and heat hadn’t done any damage. He motioned two of the stormtroopers towards him.

“The temple area is clear of Force-related interference. Go and secure it.”

The stormtroopers saluted and immediately went off to do as they were told, and Kylo slowly walked towards where Hux was standing.

“How far off is that base?” he asked the back of his head. Hux turned around, and Kylo was glad his mask hid his grin at the red patches on his pale skin and the way his hair stuck to his forehead.

The General grimaced, then nodded toward the native girl, who was sitting on a rock at the edge of camp, watched over by two stormtroopers.

“Our little guide over there knows the area we’ve seen in the aerial shots. It seems to be less than an hour off.”

Kylo nodded. “I will take a closer look at the temple once it’s scouted out.” He contemplated for a second, then said: “I do wonder whether the base and the temple were active at the same time… Is there a way we can find out?”

Hux nodded slowly. “I’m already planning to have the troopers take samples of everything. Once we’re back on the Finalizer, I will have them sent to research.”

He had taken off his jacket by now, but his tunic was completely drenched in sweat, and he looked down at himself in disgust.

“If you excuse me, Ren, I need to change.” He eyed the other man’s outfit for a second, then shook his head. “I can’t understand how you aren’t dying right now in all those layers.”

Kylo grinned under his mask again. “Those of us who have cultivated our minds do not need to worry about bodily discomfort.”

Hux looked like he was about a second away from making a very rude, very uncharacteristic gesture, a look that amused Kylo greatly; instead he grabbed a bag and stalked away in the direction of some brush that looked like it might afford some privacy. Not that anybody likely cared about their General changing, but, well… if Kylo didn’t even take off his mask in public, he couldn’t expect Hux to strip down in the middle of camp ; even though there was definitely a part of Kylo that would have liked to see Hux strip in the middle of a camp full of stormtroopers.

Kylo watched the goings on in the camp for a while; the splicers working on their equipment, the ‘troopers setting up the rest of the tent, the pack beasts they had confiscated from their little guide’s father chewing on some thick, blue-ish leafs... 

Suddenly there was a cry, and then a crash from the direction Hux had gone off to.

A whole group of stormtroopers immediately hurried over to where the General had been standing just moments ago, and Kylo followed them just slowly enough that he wasn’t running. When the stormtroopers parted in front of him to make way, he walked to the bushes and looked down.

There was a slope right behind the bushes. It didn’t start right away, but the ground gradually fell, and slick, thick vines oozing some kind of liquid were growing just a few feet from the flat piece of ground he was standing on right now. At the bottom of the slope, he couldn’t see anything but a billowing cloud of yellow—pollen of some kind?

He immediately turned around to bark at the stormtroopers. “What are you waiting for? Get down there and get General Hux!”

Kylo himself turned on his heel and marched over to the rock from where their guide was curiously watching the commotion. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her with him, ignoring her fearful yelps and futile struggling.

Still holding her by the nape, he thrust her over the slope, so that she had to dig into the ground with the tips of her toes while looking down at the yellow cloud below them, which was now slowly being dispersed by the stormtroopers who moved through it.

“What is that?!” he bellowed as the girl clung to his gloved hands to avoid falling down herself.

“Pa… Pa… Papalana pollen,” she stammered, kicking to regain the ground that she had lost under her feet.

“Is it dangerous?” he asked, lifting her farther off the ground.

“O-only when you stay in it for too long!” She sounded like she was close to crying, and Kylo finally took mercy on her and threw her back in the direction of the camp. She landed on her knees and was immediately shuffled off back to the rock by the two stormtrooper guards.

Kylo leaned over the slope again. “Bring him up as fast as possible, he can’t stay in that cloud for too long!” he called down, then watched as the troopers carefully carried the motionless body of their General back up the slippery slope. Hux was not wearing a shirt—apparently he had gotten at least that far in changing his clothes—and his skin looked strangely yellow from the pollen.

When they had finally reached camp again, they laid him out in the center, and one of the splicers came rushing over—“I’ve got some medical training”, she told the troopers around him—to take a look at Hux.

Kylo turned back to the guide. “What happens when you inhale this pollen?”  
She was still shivering, but she answered promptly. “Makes you tired, most of the time, but you can’t fall asleep in the cloud or it will kill you. When you get away soon enough, it just makes you… itchy.”

Kylo noticed the pause at the end there. “Itchy?”

She nodded. “Yes, like when you have an open wound and it’s healing. And you become very hot.”

Kylo frowned. “Is there a remedy?”

The girl looked wary, fearful, likely afraid that her answer would get her in trouble, but she shook her head. “Only rest…”

Kylo gritted his teeth, then turned back to the General and the splicer. Hux was awake again, though he looked decidedly disoriented, and the splicer was trying to get some water into him, which he was pushing away.

“So?” Kylo asked as he stepped up to them again.

The splicer looked up. “If you allow me, Master Ren, I’d call in a rescue team. The General hit his head, I think, and I don’t have the necessary equipment to make sure he’s not suffering from anything dangerous.” She then took a piece of fabric and carefully rubbed at Hux’ arm, before she presented the yellow stain on the fabric to Kylo. “And I really think somebody should take a look at this.”

“The girl said it wasn’t fatal,” Kylo said.

“I beg your pardon, Master Ren,” said the splicer, blushing and looking down uncomfortable. “The natives of this planet are cold-blooded. We have no idea how it affects human biology. And the General does seem out of sorts…”

It was true. Hux hadn’t said a single word throughout their conversation, and he was just staring dumbly into the middle distance. 

Kylo nodded slowly. “Clean the pollen off him and have your colleague send the distress signal.” He turned to the rest of the camp’s inhabitants. “This does not mean that this mission will be cut short,” he bellowed, “so go back to work.”

~*~

The rescue team arrived an hour later to bring Hux back to the Finalizer. He had not become any more responsive in that hour, but at least the itch the girl had told Kylo about hadn’t seemed to affect him at all.

After this unpleasant interlude had been dealt with, Kylo spent the rest of his day exploring the Jedi temple, which had been declared free of mechanical traps by his scouts. There were several interesting carvings and statues, and just an hour before sundown he found a hidden door covered in signs he did not recognize, which was secured by an elaborate technical lock. He brought the two splicers and their equipment there—the two had nothing to do, since Hux had been the mission leader on the Old Republic base mission, and that was now suspended until further notice—so they were able to work through the night to open the door.

In the end, it turned out that the vault they opened contained [half a dozen ancient datacrons. Kylo would have to take some time to break into them once he was back on the ship, but they looked old enough and had been well-enough hidden that Kylo was sure that this mission would turn out to be a success.

Consequently, he was in relatively high spirits when he returned to the Finalizer two days after the mission had begun. He had left stormtroopers in the base camp with the splicers and given them instructions to search every last part of the temple to make sure they had not overlooked anything.

When he walked out onto the bridge and noticed that the General was missing, his high spirits fell dramatically. It had been nearly two days, and usually something like some itching would not be enough to keep Hux from his duties. He stalked towards Mitaka, who had turned to him at his arrival.

“Where is General Hux?”

There was a distinctly worried look on Mitaka’s face, and Kylo had a distinct feelingthat it wasn’t just his normal nervousness at seeing him.

“He has been in his quarters since he came back.” Mitaka rubbed his neck just above his collar. “The medics were with him for the first few hours, but once he was able to talk again, he sent them away. He hasn’t let anybody in since then.”

That did not sound good. Kylo frowned, and he felt his jaw tighten with a kind of worry he did not often entertain. He might be at odds with the General more often than not, but Hux was crucial to the First Order. It was foolish that he wasn’t letting the medics treat him, but what could they do? The only one of his subordinates who might have been able to act directly against the General’s orders was Captain Phasma , and she was back on Starkiller Base.

“Master Ren?” Mitaka asked, nervously. “Would it maybe be possible… Would you… I mean, he couldn’t keep the door locked if you tried to open it, and…”

Kylo frowned harder, then snarled at Mitaka: “You would do better to stop stammering, Lieutenant, especially while you’re in command.” Mitaka straightened immediately, and Kylo nodded slightly. “I will see what is going on with the General. Carry on.”  
Mitaka saluted, and Kylo turned away to make his way to the part of the Finalizer that housed the living quarters.

The General’s quarters were at the very end of the officer’s wing. Two stormtroopers were stationed at the wing’s entrance, and they stood to attention as he walked past them, but apart from that the halls were eerily deserted.

Kylo didn’t even try to use the buzzer next to Hux’ door, but just held out his hand and slowly forced the door open. Then he stepped through it and let it bang back shut behind him.

He had never been in Hux’ quarters before, but it wasn’t hard to see that something was absolutely wrong. The room was an absolute mess, with furniture and pieces of ripped bedding lying everywhere, and it reeked so badly that he felt tempted to activate his helmet’s self-containment system. Instead, he took his helmet off, righted a small, toppled table with a flick of his hand, and put it down on that. The smell was more intense like this, of course, but it also allowed him to actually identify the scents.

Old sweat, new sweat, and the overwhelming stink of sex.

What in the galaxy was going on here?

And where was Hux?

He had originally thought that the lump in the bed would turn out to be the General, but as he approached it, he only saw [pillows and] ripped regulation sheets stained with viscous white liquid, and… blood.

“Hux,” he called as soon as he saw that, then turned around to the open door to the refresher. “Hux, for kriff’s sake where are you?”

He stormed towards the door, then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the condition Hux was in.

The General was naked, lying slumped over in his shower, his long legs folded awkwardly to fit into the small space. It was difficult to say how long he had been in this position. The water wasn’t running—water in the ’freshers of the higher officers’ quarters shut off after about two minutes so that resources would be used economically—and part of Hux’s skin seemed to have dried, but his red hair was still wet. One of his arms was folded over his chest, hand grabbing the other arm, his nails digging into his flesh so hard that droplets of blood were running down the white skin. His body was covered in scratches and red wounds that looked like he had pushed his nails into those spots as well.

He opened his eyes when Kylo took another step closer, and the feral anger that immediately appeared on Hux’s flushed face made him halt.

“Get out,” Hux snarled, then pulled his legs closer to his body to hide himself. His movements were sluggish, his voice slurring despite the venom in it, and Kylo decided to come closer after all. Hux all but bared his teeth at him. “Get out, Ren, this does not concern you.” His voice turned hoarse as it went, until the ‘you’ was hardly more than a rasp.

Kylo felt a snarl of his own coming up. “I’m going to have that little snake quartered,” he spat, then grabbed Hux by the arm and pulled him up, ignoring his hissy protests. Hux wasn’t a match for Kylo physically when he was in his best shape, and right now he seemed to be weak as a kitten. He was also burning up. Kylo heaved Hux’s arm over his shoulder so that he could pull him out of the shower, then walked him to the bed.

Only when he had plopped the General down on the torn sheets did he notice that Hux’ cock was hard. It appeared more swollen than a normal erection, red and slightly puffy, and he could see distinct scratch marks beneath his red pubic hair, and even on the sensitive skin of his cock.

“The fuck are you looking at?” Hux slurred. before he choked, eyes going wide. A sudden shudder ran through his body, and his hips started to convulse upwards. He fell on his back, one arm hiding his bright red face as he dug the nails of his other hand into his abdomen, drawing more blood, sobbing before he grabbed his crotch and squeezed hard.

It was surreal. Kylo had never seen anybody in such a state, and having General Hux, who never seemed to show any reaction but anger to anything, crying, convulsing, keening in front of him…

It wouldn’t be enough to have that little reptile quartered. He’d have her skinned and make Hux a new belt out of it. 

Kylo sat down next to Hux, who immediately rolled away so that his back was to him, then started to push into Hux’ head with his mind.

He immediately pulled out again.

‘Itchy’, she had said. If this was what those oversized lizards thought was ‘itchy’, he wondered what they would consider ‘burning’. Maybe he would find out soon enough.

Hux’ body was a furnace. It was so hot that Kylo wondered how he was still awake, and not in some kind of fever coma. But that wasn’t the worst part;his whole body vibrated with sexual arousal, so strong that some of it had found its way into Kylo’s body in the few moments he had probed into him. But where Kylo felt a nearly pleasant tingle in his loins, Hux’ arousal was excruciating. Kylo understood why he was scratching his body up like that; any kind of distraction had to be welcome, even pain.

He cursed himself for not reading the girl’s mind back in camp. Stupid, lazy negligence, that’s what it had been. He stood up and put his helmet back on, then opened the door of the room, walked out, quickly closed it again. Despite Kylo’s attempt to hide the sound, Hux’ keening made the two stormtrooper guards at the end of the hall turn around. 

“You two,” Kylo snapped, “close the connecting door and wait outside.”

They immediately followed his order, giving him the kind of privacy he needed for his next step.

He pulled out his commlink and contacted the interim leader of the mission he had left just a few hours ago. As soon as the stormtrooper answered, he demanded that the girl be given a headset to link her to the call.

“Yes, Master Ren?” he heard her voice coming from the link, shy and worried, and he gritted his teeth to regain a semblance of calm. Just a semblance. He could flip his shit in a few seconds, but first he needed to figure out what to do with Hux.

“You filthy little liar. You said the pollen would only cause some itching. Tell me the truth immediately. What was that stuff?”

There was a pause, and when she spoke again she sounded close to panicking. “I… I’m sorry, I did not want to… I did not want to lie, but I did not know how he… how the General would react, I—”

“What was that stuff?!” he repeated, louder this time.

The girl was obviously crying now. “It’s… it really only causes itches, for my people at least. But the animals… Some big animals, the females really like the smell of the flowers, and they will go to the bushes and disturb the pollen and then they get all crazy and have to be…”

“Have to be what?!” Kylo bellowed into his link.

A few sobs, then an answer: “They try to find male animals, and they mate with them, and then they are better…”

Aphrodisiac pollen. Kriffing wonderful. He did his very best to keep his composure. Just a little longer.

“So how come it affects a male human?” he asked, his voice strained so hard he was sure he’d be ripping a vocal cord in a second.

“It affects male animals also. They try to avoid the pollen, but when they land in a cloud, they… they also seek other males…” The girl broke into sobs, and Kylo ended the call in disgust. This lying little piece of snake meat was the reason the General was lying in his room, burning up, keening, robbed of any of the stubborn dignity that usually infuriated Kylo so much. He might not be on the same page as the General all the time, but kark it if he would tell anybody that General Hux, the highest ranking officer in the First Order fleet, had been put out of commission by sex pollen. Nobody would hear about this, not even the medics.

Wrath swelling in his chest, he walked back into the room. Hux was still lying on his side, but now he was milking his cock, crying with frustration as he spent. His hardness, Kylo saw, wouldn’t recede.

‘They also seek out other males,’ she had said. Kylo wasn’t naïve enough, or inexperienced enough, to miss what that meant. 

Hux would have to suffer another indignity in order to end the one he was enduring right now. But even if Hux would hate him even more after this than he already did, Kylo did not plan to leave the General to his own devices until he eventually died of dehydration.

He took off his helmet again, then his gloves, and then the rest of his robes’ and armor’s many layers.

At the sound of the helmet clinking against the table’s surface, Hux lifted his gaze. His eyes went wide, and a strange mix of fear, disgust and desperation appeared on his face.

“What are you—” He broke off as shudders wracked his body again, and clutched the mattress with cum-stained fingers.

“I’m going to help you,” Kylo said, pushing away the self-conscious thoughts that always bothered him whenever he was naked. Those thoughts did not matter right now. Hux was not in any position to make fun of him, or think less of him, for the strange proportions of his body. 

He sat down on the mattress next to Hux, whose fit had apparently subsided. He was still breathing heavily, but he was not shuddering anymore, and he was watching Kylo suspiciously.

“You’re not planning to…” he asked with a strange pitch in his voice—fear, Kylo realized. He was afraid of him. Or of what he was about to do.

“Stay calm,” Kylo told him, trying to keep his voice calm as well. “This will help.”

He grabbed Hux shoulder again and pushed him to his belly. He had touched the exact same spot earlier, when he had pulled him out of the shower, but it felt so different now, without his gloves, with the knowledge that he was going to…

He let his hands run over Hux’ shoulders, his arms. He was tense, the muscle on his upper back like stone, but the gentle touches sent little shudders through him, and a mewling moan left his lips when Kylo let his hands run over his hips.

Kylo opened his mind again and gently felt into Hux. There was none of the resistance he usually felt with even the least Force-sensitive people; he was open and malleable, completely helpless under his hands. His arousal had changed slightly; the desperation seemed to be tinged with anticipation now, and he could feel how much Hux enjoyed Kylo’s cool hands on his over-heated, sweat-slick skin.

He pulled back out of Hux’s mind when he felt his own body responding sufficiently. With a low sigh, he laid a hand around his own cock and gave it a little squeeze, then grabbed one of the pillows that had landed on the floor next to the bed and stuffed it under Hux’ hips.

The sight of the General’s ass propped up like that made him pause for a second. By the stars, he was gorgeous. Kylo’s mind ran back to the fantasies he had had about him a few times in the past, after especially heated arguments, fantasies about how he would have loved to just end the argument by bending Hux over one of the control consoles and fucking his brains out right there on the bridge.

But this was no time for revenge fantasies. This was no time for him to contribute to Hux’ suffering. Remembering how often he had dreamed about this ass made him feel guilty—after all, it wasn’t like Hux had any choice in the matter.

But even if this was meant as a remedy for Hux, Kylo could still enjoy it, right?

He ran his hands over Hux’s hips again, then dipped down and pulled his rear up even further. With one hand supporting him under his abdomen, the other found its way to Hux’ cock. Kylo started jerking him off, fast and hard.

“What the—” Hux’ head came up, and he turned to see what Kylo was doing, but then his eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned, and a gush of hot, fresh cum splattered Kylo’s fingers.

“Just stay still,” Kylo murmured, then brought his hands back to Hux’ delicious, round, pale ass. He grabbed one buttock with his clean hand and pulled his cheeks open. His hole was as red as his cock, and when he rubbed the tip of his thumb over it, he was surprised to feel that something had slicked it up . He kept rubbing, which sent Hux into a moaning frenzy, and more slickseeped out, , coating the tight ring until Hux let out a whining cry.

This pollen really had a strange effect on humans.

“All right, this should be easier than I thought,” he said, not sure if he was reassuring Hux or himself. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Hux more than he was already hurting.

He smeared the cum he had gathered across his own cock, then took hold of Hux’s hips again. They were slippery with sweat, so he had to grip hard, likely leaving bruises—but bruises were still better than all the scratches peppering that pale skin. Hux wriggled in his grasp, whining and keening as he spread his legs. 

“If you tell anybody about this,” Hux forced out, before the next moan shook his body as Kylo pressed the tip of his cock against his slick entrance.

“I won’t,” Kylo said, then he slowly pushed into Hux.

The cry Hux let out at his intrusion was like nothing Kylo had heard before, feral, but not a cry of pain. Hux started to shake so badly that Kylo eventually had to push his shoulders to the bed. Kylo fucked into him slowly at first, but that made disturbing sobbing sounds come out of Hux’ mouth, and his body moved frantically against him whenever he pulled out, as if trying to fuck himself on that cock. So Kylo kept one hand on his shoulder and pushed the other under his hips again, holding him up so that he had a perfect angle for hard, fast thrusts. Hux arched his back with another keening cry, then levered himself up on his hands and knees and pushed back into Kylo’s thrusts, whining and moaning with every motion.

Kylo’s hips pistoned into him, all his strength behind those thrusts as his hands dug into battered, fever-hot skin. Hux felt so good, so hot, so wet around his cock; Kylo would never have thought that he would ever find himself in such a position, despite his secret anger-fuelled fantasies. Yet here he was, and instead of wrath, every single stroke of his hips was tinged with guilt, and such deep, painful lust…

He wondered whether the pollen affected him too, or if it was just Hux’ sweaty body under his own that made him slam into him so fast that the slapping of flesh on flesh started to sound like enthusiastic clapping. The moans had turned into desperate sobs now, and when Hux made an attempt to push one hand between his legs, Kylo relinquished his hold on Hux’s shoulder and pushed that hand back onto the bed, just to grab the hard, wet member himself. The shaking began again, and the noises coming from Hux now sounded choked, if still incredibly desperate. Kylo wrapped his free arm further around Hux’ middle, pressed him against his own front. He felt so incredible, so firm in his grasp, his skin hot against Kylo’s own, slippery with their mingling sweat. A warm feeling ran from Kylo’s chest down into the pit of his stomach, somehow more than just the herald of his orgasm. He couldn’t name the sensation, but as it met the heat in his loins, his eyes rolled back in his head and he put in the last sprint, banging his hips against Hux with everything he had, rubbing his cock with hard, fast strokes, until he finally heard that last, strangled cry, so high that it was nearly a shriek, and felt hot semen spill over his hand once more. His own body seemed to pull together, all his blood, all his power concentrated in his loins as he pushed deep into the pliant body in front of him. His orgasm pulled him inside out, pushed the breath out of his lungs, and with a strangled cry that sounded strangely unfamiliar to his own ears he came in Hux, the fingers of his left hand still digging into the General’s shaking wrists, his cum-smeared right hand burrowing into his hip.

It took a little while before he could breathe again. He had not collapsed on top of Hux, but he felt his arms shaking, and he finally let go of the General’s body and sat back on his knees to see the damage he’d done.

Hux broke down as soon as the hand against his hip vanished. He was breathing heavily, his long arms and legs sprawled out around him. With a low whimper, he rolled himself slightly to the side, and Kylo could see that his cock was slowly drooping. He couldn’t help a little sigh, nor the smile of relief that appeared on his lips for a moment as his eyes roamed over the completely exhausted, fucked-out body of the General. Hux’ eyes were closed, and his breathing was harsh, his chest lifting laboriously with every breath, but he seemed calmer now. Kylo gently reached into his mind and was greeted by a scorched but pleasant emptiness. Apparently his remedy had worked.

He grabbed one of the many ragged pieces of fabric that used to be the General’s bedsheet and cleaned himself haphazardly, then stood and went to the side of the room where a little hatch led to a dumbwaiter, one of the luxuries afforded to the highest ranking officers on board the Finalizer. He opened the hatch and found his suspicions confirmed—there was a dinner tray in there, completely untouched, with a large glass of water on it. He took the tray out and then used the control interface next to the dumbwaiter and his own override code to order double the ration of water assigned to a higher officer per day, then grabbed the first glass of water and walked back to the bed.

The General seemed to be about ready to drift off to sleep, but Kylo wasn’t going to let him just yet. If he was right, that shower earlier had likely been the only time he’d gotten anywhere near water for quite a while.

He sat down at the head end of the bed and gathered the pillow he had used earlier and whatever he could find of the blanket there. Then he pulled Hux up into a sitting position with the power of the Force. 

“Drink,” he said, holding the water out. Hux lifted a shivering arm and grabbed the glass, but just when Kylo let go, his grip gave out. Only a fast Force-intervention saved the General from getting a much-needed but improperly-timed shower.

Kylo huffed, then took the glass again and held it to his lips. Hux pressed them together at first, but when Kylo started wetting his lips with the water, he finally opened his mouth and started to drink like a man lost in the desert.

Once the glass was empty, Kylo stood up again to retrieve the large bottle that had arrived in the dumbwaiter in the meantime. He put it next to the glass onto the little table next to the General’s bed, then turned to tell the General he would bring him into the shower now—but when he looked at him again, Hux had fallen asleep, and the peaceful expression on his face was enough to make Kylo immediately abandon his plans. Instead, he carefully cleaned the worst of the mess off of Hux’ body, then lay down next to him, the cooling warmth of the General’s skin against his own, and closed his eyes as well.


End file.
